ATAM
by MiTcH67
Summary: Mitch, Ania, Tom and Alan are all new recruits attending their first year of Beacon Academy along with many other students, here they'll experience and learn what it means to become a hunter and along the way tackle and deal with problems that will help shape them into becoming great and legendary hunters. Story runs along with the original plot of RWBY Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mitch Erebus

**Chapter 1: Mitch Erebus**

* * *

Looking around the room Mitch watched everyone with his sky blue eyes assessing who was to be attending their first year at Beacon Academy like he was. This academy was meant to train future hunters to combat Grimm which were dark creatures that emerged to cause chaos and destruction throughout the world. In order to be accepted you had to have incredible skills and even then it wasn't easy to graduate or to get through the years. "Long as no one talks to me I'll be fine" he grumbled kicking his feet up as the wind from the open window blew his spiky blonde hair back. A young bright gold haired girl standing with another black one was staring at him as he grunted hoping she wouldn't come and talk to him, it seemed a lot of girls were looking at him because apparently he was what they called dark, mysterious and attractive.

Besides his blonde hair and blue eyes he had a fairly athletic physique from all his years of training and a few scars up his arms from fighting wild Grimm as part of his training. He wore a black tank top with a leather jacket and black jeans with a pair of combat boots, sitting beside him propped against the wall was his weapon Ashura a long slender katana with a black spiky guard and handle covered in flames while a giant red glowing stone was embedded in the middle, the blade even though sheathed glowed a dull orange, yellow and red like a raging fire.

"That guy is pretty attractive in a dark mysterious sort of way" the gold haired girl said as black haired girl rolled her eyes "Yang you're always noticing these type of guys" "What aren't you interested in guys Ruby?" Yang Xiao Long was the older sister of Ruby Rose the girl standing next to her and they both were attending the academy together despite Ruby being 2 years younger.

"I bet you'll go and talk to him now and he'll love you since you're gorgeous" Ruby was right Yang had bright golden hair that hung down to her backside with lilac coloured eyes and a curvaceous figure, she wore a tan vest with puffy sleeves and a black while underneath was a yellow cleavage and midriff baring shirt with a black burning heart on the breast. A thick brown belt was wrapped around her waist with black shorts that stopped on her upper thighs while a white veil hung down the back. On her feet she had brown knee high platform boots with orange socks. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves and a golden sort of metal guard around them. "Ah duh of course I'm going to talk to him" she said and started walking over as the boy opened one of his blue eyes and stared up at her.

"Hey there since we'll be attending the academy together I thought I'd introduce myself I'm Yang" she said holding her hand out as Mitch continued to look her up and down, she was incredibly attractive and reminded him of someone but he pushed that thought aside and decided to be nice "Hey I'm Mitch". Upon hearing him speak to her the girl seemed to become more excited as she leant against the wall next to him "So why are you attending the academy?" "I've been fighting all my life and I kind of get a kick from it so I figured coming here would help me find strong opponents" "Really you didn't graduate or anything?" "Not really I was found slaying Grimm creatures in the forest and apparently the people worked at the academy and sent me along".

"OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU WEAPON" a voice shrieked as Mitch looked across to see the black haired girl staring down at his katana nearly squealing at the sight. "Hey Ruby back off I was busy sis" "Huh they're sisters?" Mitch thought staring at the girl called Ruby.

She looked nothing like her sister, her black hair had streaks of red through it and stopped at her neck while she had silver eyes and wore a black blouse and skirt which had red trimmings. Underneath she had black leggings and black boots with red markings on them, a belt was fashioned around waist and a bright red hood was flowing out behind her.

"Ermm yeah that's my weapon it's called Flaming Wolf or I simply nicknamed it Ashura" he said as Ruby picked it up and unsheathed the blade staring at it in awe as Yang grabbed her sister "HEY YOU DON'T JUST GRAB PEOPLES WEAPONS IT'S RUDE" "Nah it's fine let her have a look, I'm fine Ashura wouldn't mind it" Ruby and Yang stared at him confused as he decided to elaborate "This weapon has been passed down from my family for generations and it's said the spirit of a fire wolf was sealed inside of course that's only if you believe in mythical tales" "THAT'S SO COOL I love seeing unique weapons especially ancient hand held ones".

The plane came to a grinding halt as a voice announced their arrival at the academy "Well looks like we're here I suppose we should head off and meet up for the welcoming ceremony" Ruby said as Yang looked down at Mitch "I guess we'll see you later then" "Yeah perhaps we will" he said smiling as she lingered for a moment longer and then took off after her sister. Sighing Mitch continued to lay in his seat for awhile longer "Here I was hoping people wouldn't try to be friendly with me".


	2. Chapter 2: Tom Sai Leng

**Chapter 2: Tom Sai Leng**

* * *

Another girl walked past giggling as she stared at Tom who stepped off the plane looking around at the huge academy right in front of him, of course it wasn't nearly as big as his home but still was rather impressive. "Hey there" a random girl said passing by as he idly waved at her "Hello" hearing his reply the girl giggled and frantically began talking with her friend as they walked off, a lot of the females had been doing that ever since they first saw him.

Tom Sai Leng was another first year academy student and even though he came from a wealthy family looking at his casual clothes one wouldn't think so. Daggy ripped jeans a casual white looking shirt was all he wore adorned with shoulder guards and wrist guards as well but despite his clothing attire it was his looks that attracted the females to him despite how oblivious he was. His light brown hair was spiked up and his main feature girls were drawn to was his sky blue eyes, there was a slight tan to his skin which housed a muscular frame from all the years of constant rigorous training by his family. 

"So this is where I'll be spending my years studying and becoming a top class hunter" he said striding forward staring ahead as he bumped into something only to hear a young females voice reprimanding him. "Hey watch where you are going" looking down he saw a short and slender female with bright white hair pulled back in an off centre ponytail and piercing light blue eyes much the same colour as his. She had a pale complexion to her skin which was matched by the pale blue jacket she wore over the top of a similarly coloured thigh length dress. On the back of her jacket there was a crest that beared a resemblance to a snowflake while the inside of it was lined with red.

A pair of white wedge boots completed her outfit along with a necklace containing a single jewel and rectangular earrings. "I said watch where you are going are you deaf or perhaps dumb?" she snapped again "Neither I was just distracted looking at the academy and didn't see you sorry" was all Tom said as he walked passed her leaving the girl standing there fuming at his response.

"I wonder why she was so angry with me?" he said before shrugging his shoulders and continued walking down towards the meeting area looking around at all the new students in his year. Since he had spent so much time training back at his home Tom never really got out socialising and making friends so the concept of small talk to make friends was foreign to him even more so the concept of females as the only interaction he had with any was his mother.

As he was busy standing around looking at everyone a guy passed by him who had a particularly dark and cold aura to him. The attitude was made more apparent by the fact he wore nothing but black and had a katana slung over his back while everyone else had at least concealed their weapons or shrunk them down. It seems the girls would stare at this guy as well but instead of giggling they simply stared like they were trying to figure out something about him but he didn't even take any notice of anyone. Stopping for a second the guy pulled out what appeared to be a silver flask looking thing that Tom had seen his father use quiet a few times. Popping the top off he took a swig before screwing the top back on and continued walking along still ignoring the fact everyone had stopped to stare at him.

"Hurry up sis or we'll miss the headmasters speech" a young girl with black hair wearing a red hood called back "Alright, alright sheesh I'm coming" her sisters voice called as a golden hair girl darted past narrowly missing Tom "Sorry in a rush" she yelled back as he simply held up a hand "No worries at all". "There sure are some interesting people attending" Tom said to himself as he suddenly heard a voice from behind him yelling out "Why hello there my name is Alan Lee we should be friends" an Asian boy was busy darting through the crowd frantically shaking hands as the people stared in a strange way but he oblivious to everything busy shaking hands and making friends "Huh so that's how you make friends?"


	3. Chapter 3: Alan Lee

Chapter 3: Alan Lee

* * *

So many people so little time to get to know everyone Alan thought to himself as he darted in between crowds shaking hands and introducing himself, some smiled pleasantly back while others just stared at him in a strange way but either way he seemed oblivious to it. The young 18 year old Asian boy was smaller than most of the students here at 5'5 but had a toned body for his height, jet black straight hair hung down his forehead while even darker brown eyes were scouting out potential friends to be introduced to.

He wore a black long sleeved short rolled up to his elbows with a necklace hanging down in front and blue jeans with black sneakers while his weapon which were a pair of tonfa's were strapped to his back. "I have a feeling this will be an awesome year" he said to himself before spotting another potential friend who was standing by himself vacantly staring about in the crows, he wore pretty shabby looking clothes but that didn't matter to Alan as he stepped in front of the man placing his hand in front "Hey there I'm Alan Lee".

Looking down at him the man stood there for a few moments staring at the hand and then back to Alan before grasping it firmly giving a shake "Hey I'm Tom" "It's a pleasure to meet you Tom so are you looking forward to attending Beacon Academy?" "I don't know really it's a whole new experience for me" Tom said as they started walking along with the crowd towards the front of the academy where a giant stage was set up with the teachers all sitting down and one man who looked to be the headmaster was standing.

"So why are you attending?" Alan asked as Tom mused over the question for a moment "Ever since the age of 5 I was trained to become a hunter to combat the grimm and by going to the academy I can further my knowledge and skills to help my family out" "Hey that's kind of a similar story to my own although ever since I was born I was destined to become a hunter. My family comes from a long line of powerful and famous hunters so it was expected of me to become one". Just as they were about to approach the stage to listen to the headmaster give his speech Alan spotted the guy Tom saw earlier taking a swig from that silver canister "Ohh I haven't said hello to that guy yet" he said looking back at Tom before he ran off "It was a pleasure meeting you Tom hopefully we'll see each other again".

"Hi there I'm Alan" he said placing his hand out as the guy stared down at him with cold piercing blue eyes not even bothering to give a response or raise his hand as he scoffed and looked away. Resolved to win him over though Alan stood there with his hand outstretched as the guy looked back again seeing him still standing there "What do you want exactly?" "I want to introduce myself and to learn your name then we can be friends" "Tsk what's with people being friendly I just want to get to my dorm and sleep" the guy said pulling out a flask and taking a swig from it.

Still Alan stood there as he scoffed "Oh fine my name is Mitch" growling he grasped Alan's hand roughly and shook it as Alan grinned triumphant. "So what brings you to the academy" "Oh god he has follow up questions" Mitch yelled taking another swig "Fine I guess you won't leave me alone until I answer". "I'm attending the academy because apparently I have the talent for combat and I enjoy fighting" "Well I wouldn't mind sparring against you some time" Alan said as Mitch eyed him up and down "Despite being annoying and friendly you do look tough" "That's because I've been trained since birth to become a top shadow hunter like all my family" "Alright I'm going to stop your life story there" Mitch said raising up a hand as he sighed "I hope I get assigned to a team by myself that way I'll get peace and quiet."

"I have a feeling we'll be good friends before the end of this year" placing a hand on Mitch's shoulder as he grunted "Perhaps but I do aim to make as few friends as possible it's too much effort". Seeing another potential friend candidate Alan left Mitch who let out a loud cheer at being left alone only for a female to approach to him which he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO".

"Wow are those your weapons" a young girls voice came from behind as Alan turned around to see a girl with short black hair and a bright red cape staring at his tonfa's in awe. "Oh these yeah my family are world renown for their use of the bladed tonfa's as a weapon" "Woah I love family heirloom weapons they're so awesome, may I have a look?" "Sure go ahead the names Alan by the way" "Mines Ruby so what is your weapon called?" "Doragon Strike".

Turning the tonfa in her hands Ruby was amazed at the craftsmanship of the weapon, instead of being a wooden tonfa they were made of a dark black metal inlaid with various rune writings and the design of a dragon splayed in the middle. "You really are interested in weapons aren't you?" Alan said as Ruby's eyes lit up "Of course it fascinates me to see all kinds of various crafted hunter weapons they're all different and unique". "Hey Ruby where did you run off to the Head Master is about to start his speech" a blonde haired female said as she spotted her holding Alan's weapons "Not again did you take this man's weapon" "No, no it's fine I let her look at it" Alan said "I'm Alan by the way" "Yang and Ruby is my little sister" "Oh that's pretty cool you're both attending the academy together maybe we'll see each other around".

Yang led her sister off as they waved goodbye to Alan who spied a young bright blonde haired girl leaning against a tree glaring at everyone that walked past her "Another challenging person to make friends with they're always the best" he thought to himself racing off to add another friend to his already long growing list.


	4. Chapter 4: Ania Zochowski

**Chapter 4: Ania Zochowski**

* * *

"Soooo you're going to be studying at the academy as well eyy gurl" a guy said leaning against a tree as he eyed the blonde haired beauty up. She was totally his type small and yet had a curves in all the right places, then there was her white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that completed the package. She wore a leather jacket and underneath a black low cut shirt with a pink panther emblazed on her stomach with leather pants and thigh high black boots. Slung over her back was a compacted spear that had a pink handle while the shaft had been folded in and the same panther emblem was on the handle but black this time while intricate patterns of thorns wove their way up to the tip.

"What's your name ey babe?" the guy said leaning in closely as the girl turned and glared at him "The names Ania but you'll forget it soon enough" she said in a cold dark tone as the guy stared at her confused only for a palm to slam into his face as he stumbled backwards crashing onto the ground out cold. "Woah that was ice cold... but kinda hot" his mates said as Ania glared at them causing the boys to scatter as she sighed "...boys". Just as she turned to walk away another man appeared in front of her smiling as her muscles tensed and she clenched her fist together ready to hit him if something sleazy left his mouth.

"Why hello there my name is Alan Lee" he said extending his hand out as she unclenched her fist trying to figure out this guys angle. Grasping his hand she shook it "Ania Zochowski" "Wow that's a pretty cool name, so why are you attending the academy?" "What is this 20 questions" she coldly said as Alan seemed oblivious to her comment and continued looking at her. "I'm attending the academy to become a hunter so I can deal with a few personal problems" she said sighing before starting to walk away from Alan "Look it was a pleasure meeting you but I just want to be left alone" "Hey you kind of sound like that other guy I met named Mitch you two would really hit it off" "I doubt that" she grunted and walked off into the crowd as a boy nudged his friend "Woah she's so hot" hearing their comment she glared at them as they backed off and quickly looked away.

Looking around she saw everyone staring at her and muttering things as she grit her teeth "Damn it I came here hoping to escape having to socialise with people and just study" "Psh I just came here to escape socialising as well but mine was more to fight" a voice came from the tree tops behind her as Ania turned around to see a guy with piercing blue eyes and blonde spiky hair laying there with his head resting against his hands. "I'm guessing you're Mitch?" "Oh you've heard of me I'm flattered" he sarcastically said as Ania rolled her eyes "Some guy named Alan said I was like you and we'd be friends" "Well if you're anything like me we wouldn't want to make friends so we wouldn't be friends" he said jumping out of the tree and landing perfectly next to her.

"You do make a pretty convincing point" Ania said grinning as Mitch grinned back and started walking "Anyway I suppose we should head over to the headmasters speech or something". "So what do you think of the place so far" Mitch yelled back over his shoulder "It's much bigger than I imagined of course growing up I lived in a small house so anything would seem big" "Yeah this place is ginormous compared to where I grew up" done with their question they both walked along silently aware more people were staring but choosing to ignore that.

"So what you go for the dark bad boy looking types" a males voice came from behind the both of them as Ania and Mitch turned around to see the guy she had punched out earlier standing there with his friends glaring at Mitch who sighed "Look buddy there isn't anything going on here can't someone walk with another person without it being a 'thing'" "Save your words he's a meat head" Ania sighed as the guy pulled out his weapon a short sword and raised it up at Mitch "Shut up maybe if I kick his ass you'll go on a date with me for being tough".

Charging towards Mitch he heard Ania sigh "Boys and their testerone" "Hey buddy look I don't want to fight" Mitch said dodging a slash as he jumped back avoiding another swing "SHUT UP AND FIGHT" he roared slashing again and again as Mitch easily dodged the strikes. After a few steps Mitch glared at him "Alright ENOUGH!" he yelled ducking past a slash and leapt forward his hand clamping around the guys head as he pinned him to the floor "Cut this crap out I'd rather not get in trouble on the first day for fighting". As Mitch stood up and went to walk back towards Ania he heard the guy laugh "What are you to weak to win or maybe you're a coward" stopping suddenly Ania saw Mitch's muscles tense up as his fists were balled together "...what did you say" he growled as the guy started laughing "You heard me I called you weak and a coward". "YOU MOTHERFU..." Mitch roared turning around as a pink blur raced past him slamming into the guy as he hit the ground hard eyes wide open before he collapsed out cold while the image of Ania kneeling on his chest with the butt of her spear pressed against his forehead became visible.

"Don't call anybody weak or a coward EVER" she yelled kicking his side as she stood up, collapsing her spear she placed it on her back and continued walking through the crowd who had all stopped to watch the fight but as she passed by them they all parted to the side none wanting to feel her wrath after that display. "Well sheesh that was something" Mitch scoffed staring at the guy laying out cold and groaning "Remind me never to get on her bad side" he muttered before walking through the crowd who parted even more after seeing what he could do as well.

So there everyone stood around the giant podium where the headmaster a middle aged man with tousled grey hair and light brown eyes hidden behind shaded spectacles had risen to address everyone. He wore a black unzipped suit over a black buttoned vest with a green shirt underneath and long green pants with black trouser shoes. A green scarf was wrapped around with his neck with a small purple cross shaped emblem on it, clearing his throat he began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief you've travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you've finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

Done with his speech he walked off to the side as a woman walked forward and began addressing all the students but after hearing the headmasters speech Ania had zoned out looking around at the academy and the words he had spoken "I have to achieve my goal otherwise all my sacrifices will be for nothing" she thought to herself clenching her fists together.


	5. Chapter 5: First night at Beacon

**Chapter 5: First night at Beacon**

* * *

So after the speech from Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda one of the teachers instructed everyone to gather in the ballroom as they would be sleeping there tonight where upon the initiation ceremony would be conducted tomorrow.

"Wow this place is pretty huge" Mitch said gazing around at the giant vast room, red silk curtains draped the windows which had been closed shut cutting out the dark night time sky while chandeliers hung from the roof above their bright glaring light easily illuminating the entire hall. "This could easily fit all of the first year students and then some" he thought to himself as everyone went about finding their spot to sleep for the night "Hmmm that place looks rather nice" spying an empty space right at the far end of the room in the very corner where at least he could use a curtain to hide himself from people talking to him.

Striding across the room he heard Ruby and Yang busy having a conversation just a few feet away from him "It's like one big slumber party" Yang happily exclaimed leaping onto her bed spread in her pyjamas as Ruby sighed "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys" "I know I do" Yang growled staring at all the shirtless men standing around their bedding as she spotted Mitch walking past "Yo Mitch over here!" she yelled out as he froze like ice had surrounded him before slumping his shoulders forward "God I've been found" he groaned before turning to face the two sisters "Huh well fancy running into each other" "I know right come and take a seat we didn't get to know each other much on the ride over" "I was kind of glad about that..." grumbling to himself he took a seat before spotting a guy sitting by himself reading a book "Lucky bastard..."

Everyone was busy sitting around and talking to each other Tom noticed as he leant against one of the walls a book on tactics and fighting open in front of him while his eyes scanned across the page. His parents had encouraged him to read books that would help with his training and skills but Tom also found he enjoyed reading novels which is where he assumed social interactions would happen like in the book, of course these attempts tended to end in awkward situations and the person would walk away incredibly quickly.

"Soooo what are you reading" Alan's voice could be heard as Tom lowered the book to see his face staring down at him "Just a copy of the art of war" "Ohhh my parents have a copy of that at home you know funnily enough the author was my great, great, great, great grandfather". "That's pretty cool I don't even know my families lineage that far back really" Tom said musing as he only knew to his grandfather and that was about it, family history wasn't much of his families thing especially since he started training to become a hunter. "How come you aren't sitting around socialising like everyone else? I've already been to 3 different groups I can't decide where I should sleep!" "I dunno normally around this time I spend it reading different book" "Psh there will be plenty of time to read when everyone is asleep" Alan said grabbing the book and tossing it aside "AHH I didn't get to put my book mark in..." Tom's hand shook as he saw the pages splay open "Ehehe whoops my bad".

Later after re finding his place and putting a bookmark in Tom decided to attempt this 'socializing' thing with Alan "So tell me a bit about yourself and your family?" Alan asked flopping onto his mattress as he decided he'd camp out with Tom tonight "Where to begin really my family run an incredibly successful dust distribution and as a result we were incredibly wealthy, of course with the success came the fact my parents wanted nothing more than perfection from everyone." "Sounds about the same for me as my family is particularly wealthy and I was brought up to be the best of the best but at the same time they encouraged me to have a social life".

Tom seemed amazed that someone who had a similar upbringing to be the best would be allowed to socialise and have friends his parents had been incredibly strict on the fact he only trained as having friends and social life was a distraction and time he could be training or learning to be a better hunter. "My family thought having friends was a distraction and after a particular incident they came down incredibly hard on my training stating I was only to learn how to be the best hunter, I rarely left our manor and talked to other people besides my family and trainers". "Wow sounds a pretty harsh life but at least here you can make some friends and learn to be social" "Well I've tried with a few people already and well it didn't end up going so great".

Thinking back to his first attempt Tom emulated what Alan did and walked up to a random guy placing his hand out "Hey there I'm Tom" "Hi Mark" the guy said shaking back as Tom continued shaking his hand staring at him as the guy looked around seeming to be a bit uncomfortable. Eventually he pulled his hand away as Tom looked down at his hand "So we must be friends now" Mark didn't really answer and sort of stalked away as Tom smiled "I've made my first real friend".

"Huh interesting approach but that's not quiet how you make friends" Alan said as Tom seemed confused "But you did that and everyone is your friend now" "There's more to making friends than just introducing yourself and shaking their hand" sighing Alan lay back staring at the ceiling "I suppose I could help teach you how to make friends" "Really you'd do that for me?" "Sure that's what friends do they help each other" "So we're friends?" laughing Alan sat up "Yes Tom I'm your first official friend" "Wow I have a real friend".

Meanwhile back across the room Yang was trying to convince Ruby to make more friends as she dragged her towards a young girl reading a novel. The girl was the same age as Yang with long black hair flowing down her back and a black bow tied across the top of her head while she wore a black yukata for her pyjamas.

Glancing down from her book Yang waved her hand "Hellooo I think you two know each other" and with that threw Ruby in front of her as the girl who had amber coloured eyes raised an eyebrow. "Hey aren't you that blew up" "Ehe yeah you can call me Ruby" "Okay" uninterested she looked down "So I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister and you are?" "Call me Blake" "Nice night huh?" Yang said trying to keep the conversation going as Blake glared up "Yes almost as nice as this book which I will read... when you two leave". "Alright she's a lost cause" Yang said as they both walked away back towards their bed's where Mitch was doing a set of push up's shirtless and wearing only shorts as sweat dripped off his torso and face.

"Well that isn't a bad sight" Yang said as Mitch's concentration slipped and he face planted onto the ground causing both girls to giggle "Yeah well I work out every night to stay in shape" "That I can tell" she said eyeing his muscular torso as Mitch seemed to ignore the beautiful girl perving on him and went to doing sit ups. "So why exactly did you want me sleeping next to you guys anyway" he grunted between each set as both Ruby and Yang flopped onto their beds "Just figured you might want some company near when you're sleeping" Yang said stretching "You aren't weirded out by a guy being near you sleeping?" "Nope and my sisters too young to even care about boys" "Hey just because I'm interested in weapons doesn't mean I don't care about guys" Ruby said leaping across her bed as Yang and her suddenly got into a fist fight rolling about their beds as Mitch stopped doing his work out and sat there staring as a bead of sweat rolled down his head "I should've taken the spot in the corner it'd be more peaceful" he said with a sigh.

Ania meanwhile had occupied that exact corner Mitch was thinking as she glanced over towards where Yang and Ruby were busy causing a ruckus yelling and punching as she rolled her eyes "I wish they'd keep it down some of us are trying to study" she groaned placing her text book on her bed before leaning back against the wall to stare up at the bright moon in the sky.

"Sooo does the pretty lady want someone to snuggle in bed with" a voice came from behind as Ania glared over towards where one of the guys idiotic friends from earlier sat with a lecherous grin on his face as he eyed her sleepwear which consisted of only a long shirt that rested at her knee's and nothing else. "Hmmm perhaps you're right" she suddenly said smiling as the guy blushed while Ania began to slowly pull her shirt up as a trickle of blood formed at the edge of his nose. "Ehehe" he giggled leaning even closer before Ania's knee came flying up slamming into his nose as he was sent sprawling across the ground where he lay body twitching out cold. "Bloody perverts" she huffed laying on her side and tossing a cover over her as a group of students near to her suddenly stepped back a few metres scared they might get beaten to death in their sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight stroll

**Chapter 6: Midnight stroll**

* * *

The entire hall was deathly quiet besides the noise of the students fast asleep while Mitch lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling sleep unable to find him. "This isn't going to work" he sighed pushing the covers off and standing up as he glanced around at everyone fast asleep then down at Ruby and Yang "Must be nice to be able to sleep so peacefully" he thought quietly stepping over everyone before pushing open a door leading to a balcony as the cool night time air washed over his body and the pale moonlight illuminated the grounds down below.

In his hand he held a silver flask as he popped the top off and took a swig from the liquid inside "That hits the spot" he sighed in satisfaction before propping himself up against a window sill placing his head against his hands staring up at the star lit night sky. "Can't sleep" a voice spoke from the shadows as Mitch looked down to see Ania walking out "Haven't been able to sleep properly for years now" "Same here" sitting down she leant against the wall just below Mitch and stared up at the sky.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Mitch leapt down off the ledge "Want to take a midnight stroll?" "I think we're meant to stay around the hall" "Suit yourself I never was one to follow rules" shrugging her shoulders Ania tagged behind.

Heading into the main courtyard they found a bench sitting underneath a huge oak tree as Mitch slumped into it "So why exactly are you attending this place?" "I didn't take you for a caring type" "I'm not just merely curious" "There's something I need to do and it requires me to become a powerful hunter". "What about you?" "Nothing overly special apparently I was naturally talented for being a hunter despite having no training so they sent me along to nurture the gift, that I enjoy fighting" Ania rolled her eyes "Boy's and their fighting".

Jumping up Mitch stretched his arms out "Guess we should be heading back and attempt that thing called sleep since we'll be up early tomorrow for the initiation". As they were walking back Ania spotted Mitch drinking from his flask "So what's with the flask does it have contain some special elixir?" holding it out he grinned "See for yourself". Taking a sip Ania felt a burning sensation spreading down her throat as she started coughing and spluttering "Argh oh god that's vodka" "Yep a special elixir alright" "Why the hell are you drinking that stuff are you even of legal age" "Not really and it's to kill what I want to forget" and with that he took another swig and would speak no more on the matter.

Arriving back at the hall Mitch stood in the doorway as Ania walked inside "Aren't you going to try and sleep" "I would but I'm pretty sure I'd just wake everyone up" shrugging her shoulders Ania turned to walk away "Suit yourself but you'll be tired and lethargic for tomorrow". Turning back around he glanced up at the night sky "I'd rather be tired and lethargic than face what I see in my nightmares every night" walking out over to the railing Mitch leaned against it as a voice echoed in his ears "RUN". Shaking his head violently he took another sip from his flask "Stay buried deep down where you belong..." he grunted while his knuckles had turned bright white from the force he was holding onto the railing.


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation

**Chapter 7: Initiation**

* * *

"Hey Mitch wake up or you'll miss the start of the initiation" Alan said standing outside on the balcony staring down at Mitch who was laying against the glass panel asleep yet his face was scrunched up like he was in agony while his body was thrashing about and he was mumbling something. "Dude wake up" placing a hand on his shoulder Mitch's eyes darted open as a fist clamped around Alan's throat and he was lifted high into the air while flames roared to life inside Mitch's cold blue eyes.

Snapping out of his sleeping stupor Mitch suddenly realised what he was doing and dropped Alan who fell onto the ground coughing and rubbing his neck "Man you really aren't a morning person" "I just don't like people waking me unexpectedly". "Must've been a bad dream you were having" Alan said following Mitch inside as he noticed nearly half the people had already packed their gear up and were heading to their lockers "Yeah it was but I'd rather not talk about it".

"So where'd you vanish off to last night?" Yang said as both of them had their gear already packed up "Went for a midnight stroll" "Couldn't sleep?" Ruby asked as Mitch chuckled "I haven't been able to sleep for years" throwing a black shirt on and jeans he flung his sleeping bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast leaving the girls wondering what he meant by that comment.

A hand was placed over Tom's shoulder as he immediately grabbed a hold of it and flipped Alan over his back onto the ground. "What's with everyone and hurting me today" he coughed standing up "Oh sorry I thought you were trying to grab me in a choke hold" Tom bluntly said as Alan laughed "No that's a thing friends do they place their arms over a person's it's a friendly sort of gesture" "Ah I'll take note of that".  
Both of them stepped into the cafeteria as everyone was sitting around at tables enjoying their pancake breakfast. Tom looked across and spotted a young orange haired girl with turquoise eyes frantically talking to a young black haired guy with magenta eyes. The girl was waving her arms about and speaking at a rapid pace while the guy was busy eating his pancakes apparently listening to her but not responding. "Do friends also do this?" Tom asked pointing to them as Alan watched and laughed "Well sometimes people who get excited talk really fast but close friends are able to understand what they're saying regardless" "I see, fascinating".

"Yo Mitch" Alan yelled waving his arms about as the blonde haired boy Tom saw a few times earlier on looked up from his 4 plates of pancakes and groaned but waved back. Grabbing a plate each they slid in to the table next to him as Alan clasped his hands together "Thanks for the meal!" he yelled before chowing down. "Hi I'm Tom" a hand was placed across the table as Mitch looked up from his food half a pancake hanging from his mouth as he watched the young guy chucking an Alan. Sighing he reached across and shook his hand "Mitch" was all he said before eating again as Tom leaned across to Alan "Are we friends yet?" he whispered "No with him it'll take more than a handshake".

When everyone had finished their breakfast which was mostly Tom and Alan waiting for Mitch to finish his extra 3 plates he had they all started walking off towards their lockers to get dressed for initiation. Stepping into the giant open room Mitch noticed there wasn't a boys or girls locker it was simply for everyone as he walked away from Alan and Tom without saying a word "Guess we'll see you later" Alan called out as Mitch simply placed a hand up in response.

"Man initiation should be awesome, I've heard stories it's something that requires a lot of battle knowledge" Alan said excitedly as he opened the door to his locker tossing his sleeping gear inside and pulling out his combat gear. He wore a skin tight black long sleeved shirt with a dark brown leather like cuirass over the top with square like patches interlocking into each other similar to ancient Chinese armour while a giant golden dragon was emblazed in the middle. Leather gauntlets were attached to his wrist while a belt was wrapped around his waist holding up the dark brown leather skirt and long black tights he wore underneath. Thick dark brown boots completed his gear with a red headband as he strapped his tonfa's to his back and stretched "Man it feels good to get back into my battle armour".

"Hey your battle gear is pretty awesome as well" Alan looked across at Tom who was adorned in his armour that his family had helped him craft. Most of the armour was a light hard black metal, the chest plate was white with what appeared to be his family arms on it. It looked like a grimm which was on the left with a sword piercing through its chest coming from the right inside of a black shield emblem. A leather belt held up the black close fitting leather pants while he wore lightweight shoes with metal infused into the soles. Metal wrist guards covered his hands while his weapon was strapped to his back.

"I wonder whose team I will be put on" Alan thought as Tom considered the idea for a moment "Ultimately I'd like to have a team that each bring different strength's to the table so we'll be versatile" he said as Alan laughed "I personally just hope it's a bunch of friendly people so we can all get along". "Wait what we get put into teams!" Mitch's voice yelled out as they both turned to face him "Of course it's common fact all students at the academy get grouped into a team of 4" "Oh god I'm going to have to interact with people" he groaned.

"By the way Mitch is that what you wear into battle?" Tom bluntly said pointing as Mitch looked himself up and down "He practically was wearing what he wore yesterday except he removed the black leather jacket and had a pair of fingerless black gloves on" "Of course I always fight like this?" he said as Alan sighed "Whatever works for you I guess". "Say what's the tattoo's all about?" he then asked pointing to them. On Mitch's right bicep arm was a giant broken and bleeding heart with a rose covered in thorns underneath and on the left bicep was the head of a huge black wolf with blood red eyes and strange runic markings underneath.

"No real meaning just thought they looked cool" was all he said before looking down at a strange triangle shaped pendant hanging from his neck as he tucked it away underneath his shirt. "I highly doubt that generally tattoo's have some form of meaning behind them especially the way they've been placed and designed" Ania's voice came from behind a locker as she stepped out evoking a response of "Woah" from Alan and Mitch while Tom simply stared wondering what they were commenting on.

She wore a full bodied black leather suit that clung tightly to her body while there was an open V formed from her neck down to her cleavage. Black leather gloves covered her fingers while a belt full with throwing knives was around her waist, thigh high black boots completed the image with her spear across her back. "What?" was all she said as both Alan and Mitch snapped from their gawking "Huh...oh right my tattoo's mean nothing that's all" Mitch said taking another look at Ania before shaking his head and walking off "Fine if that's what you say..."

"Would all first year students report to Beacon Cliff's for their initiation" Glynda's voice announced over the intercom as Alan turned to face Tom "I wonder why they want us to meet up at the cliff's for the initiation?"

Later every first year student stood in a line upon the top of the cliff overlooking a giant vast forest below as Headmaster Ozpin addressed everyone. "The partnerships you make here will last the entire duration that you spend at this academy so it is incredibly important that you pick partners you work well with. Your partner shall be decided upon the first person you lay eye contact upon inside the Emerald Forest, also since there will be opposition destroying everything that stands in your way is a must. The object that you seek is a relic located deep inside a temple within the forest, upon obtaining it you must guard the object along with your standing".

Done with his speech a young blonde haired boy asked Ozpin how everyone will be arriving inside the forest only to see a catapult launching people deep into the forest. "HOW CAN WE LAND!" he yelled as Ozpin chuckled "You'll have to figure that out on your own".


	8. Chapter 8: Emerald Forest

**Chapter 8: Emerald Forest**

* * *

Tom didn't quiet expect to get launched into the air by a catapult but now as his body was soaring through the air wind slamming against his face he closed his eyes and thought of a way he'd be able to land safely on the ground without being injured. Opening his eyes as he saw the ground quickly approaching as his feet glowed a bright yellow colour as he came crashing to the ground feet first the light flashed brightly and then dissipated cushioning the full force of impact.

Unsheathing the two slender and thin looking katana's from his back he heard the sound of multiple bodies crashing onto the ground as he slowly walked forward all senses aware of anything that might leap out and ambush him. It was just then he saw a flash of pink leap overhead as the image of Ania flipping through the air and landing gracefully on the ground behind him. Twirling around she unsheathed her spear in one swift motion pointing the tip towards Tom before realising who he was and lowering it "So looks like I'm paired up with you" "It would appear so now let us try and figure out where we are and get to the temple as quickly as possible" "I like the way you think no chit chat just straight to the task at hand" Ania said grinning.

"Wohooo this is awesome" Alan yelled happily as he looked to his right to see a flaming ball barrel through a tree leaving a giant flaming hole before crashing into the ground leaving a huge crater. Seeing an approaching branch Alan grabbed a hold flipping himself around before landing onto the ground placing both hands in the air "Tadaaa" he said watching Mitch walk up from the flaming ground as he instantly spotted Alan and then shut his eyes "HELL NO I'M NOT PAIRED WITH HIM DIDN'T SEE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN".

"Sorry rules state first person you see you're stuck with so we're partners" Alan said grinning happily as Mitch immediately pulled out his flask and took a swig "No amount of drink will get me through this" he grumbled as Alan slapped him on the back "Come on don't be so dull together we'll own this trial and have fun doing it". "Alright screw this I'm doing it solo" Mitch said pushing past Alan as he started running through the forest "Hey don't be silly we can't complete this together partner" Alan yelled after him "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL ME PARTNER AND YOU'LL DIE IN THIS FOREST!"

Pushing a low hanging branch away from his face Tom walked through the thick dense forest with Ania behind as they glanced around at the vast high hanging tree's blocking out nearly all forms of sunlight. "If you want to make friends you have to talk to them and ask questions" Alan's voice echoed in Tom's mind as he looked over his shoulder at Ania "So that getup of yours is pretty slim fitting I bet it's great for manoeuvrability" raising an eyebrow Ania looked at him "Was that some form of compliment to try and hit on me" "Not really simply a mere observation".

Awkward silence followed as Tom decided to try a question "So what do you think of the academy" "It's a pretty nice place of course given where I grew up any place is nice compared to it" "Excellent I'm making progress" he thought to himself before hearing a rustling in the bushes as he unsheathed both katana's, they were both long and slender constructed of light looking steel with a white handle while on the bottom of the handle was a button.

It was easily three times the size of Tom with black shaggy fur covering its entire body and white razor sharp claws. White plating covered various parts of its body while a bright white mask hid its face with a strange red pattern marking while blood orange eyes glared down at the two hunters standing before it. "An Ursa be careful they have brutal strength and deceptive speed despite their size" Tom said slowly circling around the creature assessing the situation and how best to handle the beast "Wait this thing has a proper name?" Ania said just before Tom leapt into action.

Letting out an ear piercing roar the creature swung a huge paw down towards Tom who nimbly leapt past the attack as he pushed the two button at the bottom of his katana. The blade split into a thin fork as two explosions hit the creatures face causing it to stagger back roaring in pain. Inching closer towards the animal Tom's katana's began to glow a bright green colour as vines burst forth from the blade ensnaring the creature before he dashed past its head cleanly slicing it off while the body of the creature came crashing down onto the ground.

Landing next to Ania he sheathed both blades on his back while Ania simply stood there stunned at what had happened, in a mere matter of moments he had dispatched the giant creature before she could even pull her spear down from her back "Wow that was pretty impressive" "Oh that was nothing I've slain grimm twice its size before" Tom said before walking off leaving Ania to stare at the corpse of the creature then back to Tom before running to catch up with him.

Elsewhere in the forest Mitch was busy trying to evade Alan but failing miserably as he would randomly pop out of nowhere. "Argh can't I just lose him" Mitch groaned as a body dropped down from the tree branch above him "Nope sorry we're partners" Alan said as Mitch swung a punch only hitting the air as Alan dropped onto the floor. "Like it or not we're stuck together for this" he said standing up as Mitch rolled his eyes "I know but I don't have to enjoy it right" as he went to walk off there was rustling in the bushes next to him as he stopped suddenly to see a black blur dart towards him.

"WATCH OUT" Alan yelled going to push Mitch out of the way only to watch him nimbly roll underneath the shadow which turned to face them revealing a giant hulking werewolf looking Grimm. The huge create was covered in black shaggy fur and stood on two muscular hind legs with a spike protruding from its knee, white blade like appendices jutted out from its back forearm and bicep while three spikes were seen on its neck. As per all Grimm it had a pitch white mask covering its face with strange red marking patterns and bright glowing orange eyes.

"That's a Beowolf so be careful they have razor sharp fangs and teeth" Alan yelled out to Mitch as the creature lunged towards him slashing its razor sharp claws while Mitch flipped backwards avoiding the blow and unsheathing Ashura as it glowed a bright red colour "Heh so I can finally put a name to the beast I've been slaying" a sinister grin spread across his face as he launched a huge fireball towards the creature who dashed right past it and leapt teeth bared through the air.

Alan had pulled out his tonfa's and was about to go leap in and assist Mitch but stopped as he saw him dance past the creatures jaws raking his katana along around its head blood spraying everywhere as the Beowolf went crashing onto the ground howling in pain. "HA you can't be done yet can you" Mitch said as the creature leapt back up slashing a claw which Mitch dodged past and lunged in slashing again as a red gash appeared on its stomach. "He's toying with it?" Alan thought as he usually expected hunters to deal with Grimm in a swift and quick manner but Mitch was enjoying fighting the creature?

Multiple gashes appeared on its body as the creature now stumbled towards Mitch falling onto the ground as flames danced all around his body "Alright time to finish you off I guess" he said clicking his fingers as a huge explosion of flames consumed the Beowolf leaving nothing but tiny black charred bits of the creature. Sheathing Ashura he turned to see Alan staring at him "What?" "Nothing you just have a unique way of fighting that's all" "Yeah well I wasn't brought up or trained as a proper hunter I learnt what I could from myself" as he turned to walk off Alan grinned "You know that's the first thing you've told me about yourself perhaps we're becoming friends" "Yeah fat chance of that happening yet".

"Hey wait up!" Ania yelled as Tom stopped allowing her to finally catch up as she knelt down taking deep breaths "Sheesh you move to bloody fast" "Sorry I forgot that others aren't quiet up to my skills" "Ermm excuse me?" "A simple observation I'll slow down for you". "God you need to learn social skills" Ania said rolling her eyes "My new friend Alan has told me the exact same thing" "So what was that whole thing with the vines back there?" "I simply used the dust infused in my blade to create an specialised attack to assist with my battle".

"Hold up how'd you get dust infused in your blade they cost like a ton of money not to mention you need to be incredibly skilled" shrugging his shoulders Tom unsheathed one of his katana's holding it up "I've been able to manipulate dust since the age of 6 as for how I obtained dust well it's practically my family business". As they walked along trying to locate the temple Tom explained that his family was incredibly well known dust distributors and have been for as long as their history went back. "Huh never knew you were part of the Sai-Leng family they're pretty well known around my parts" "My family are pretty well known all over" "Still doesn't explain the infused dust" "They also specialised in being able to infuse dust into various objects like my armour and boots also have dust inside them" "Woah that's pretty awesome actually" Ania marvelled at his gear which showed no real indication of possessing dust inside until Tom activated them a myriad of bright colours glowing around him.

"So you've learnt a lot about myself does that mean we're friends?" Tom bluntly said as Ania sighed "I wouldn't say we're completely there yet but it's being worked on". "How about you what's your life story?" Tom asked as Ania stopped walking immediately and was staring at the ground "Mine there's nothing to tell I simply left home wanting to become a hunter" "So that's all? What do your parents do" "Nothing special" "They have to do something?" "I SAID THEY DO NOTHING ALRIGHT NOW DROP IT!" Ania yelled running past Tom who stood there wondering what that outburst was all about as he didn't say anything to offend her.


	9. Chapter 9: Deep in the Emerald Forest

**Chapter 9: Deep in the Emerald Forest**

* * *

"You know while fighting this horde of Grimm isn't really that difficult some assistance wouldn't go astray" Alan called out to Mitch who was sitting high atop a branch arms placed behind his head as he watched his 'team mate' swatting away a particularly nasty swarm of wasp like grimm. The insects had the black colouring all grimm possessed with tiny razor like barbs on their wings and bright red markings that appeared to be veins while a giant stinger twice the size of Alan was protruding from its back, a white mask with red markings and blood orange eyes completed the deadly picture. "One sting from a Vespa can be particularly deadly" he yelled out "Make sure not to get stung then" was all Mitch replied with.

One darted in stinger raised as Alan rolled to the side strapping his bladed tonfa's "Doragon Strike" on to his wrists before hacking through another one that had darted past as it's body went crumbling to the ground in two. Twirling them around so the back was facing the horde Alan pressed down on a button located on the handle as a barrage of machine gun fire was reigned down upon the wasps causing them all to scatter angrily. Following a particular trail two of the creatures were shredded to pieces from the bullets before he flipped the tonfa's back over to hack apart another three that had flew to close.

A loud buzzing sound could be heard heading towards Mitch as he opened one eye to see two of the creatures deciding on a new target as he sighed "I can't be bothered unsheathing Ashura for this". Reaching into his pocket a zippo lighter was pulled out as he flicked it on creating a tiny flame which moved towards his hand as he launched it towards the Vespa incinerating one before hurling another fireball finishing the second one off.

Flicking it shut he leapt down out of the tree to find Alan still rapidly firing upon the swarm trying to separate them as he sighed "Alright I've grown bored of watching let's move on" unsheathing Ashura it began to glow a searing red colour as he launched a giant fireball towards Alan and the swarm.

"Hmmm is it me or did the temperature increase" Alan said wiping sweat from his forehead before he looked over his shoulder and spotted a huge fireball racing towards him. "HOLY CRAP" he yelled rolling to the side as the remaining Vespa were engulfed in the flames becoming nothing more than charcoal. "A LITTLE WARNING PERHAPS NEXT TIME" "...darn I was hoping you'd get caught in the crossfire" Mitch grumbled "Ermm no I mean look out I'm launching a fireball" "You know you make it hard for people to like you" "That's generally the point" Mitch scoffed walking past "I won't give up on you though!" Alan happily exclaimed falling in behind as they resumed their search for the temple.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda stood a top the cliff overwatching Emerald Forest as a screen in front of them flashed across to the different teams making their way through the forest. "Hmm with Ren and Nora forming a team that makes everyone to have a partner" Glynda said as the screen flashed to Alan and Mitch trudging through the forest "I don't think Mitch works to well on a team which is a pity since Alan seems to do rather well" it then flashed to Ania running alone and Tom casually walking trying to find her "Same goes for these two I really wonder who they'll all be compatible with to form a proper team".

"At the current rate everyone is moving they all should reach the temple in a matter of minutes. Say what did you make as the relics this year?" Glynda asked only to receive no response as she looked up to see the Professor entrance in his screen watching both Ruby and Weiss attempting to 'work' together.

Pushing past a low hanging branch Ania stopped walking for a moment to regain her composure after completely losing it back there. "Just had to ask about my past..." she muttered flashes of her child hood racing through her mind as she punched a nearby tree "ARGH JUST STAY BURIED DAMN YOU" she yelled only to hear a roar in response and looked up to see an Ursa staggering out interested in all the loud racket she had been making.

For a split second seeing the blood red eyes of the creature Ania was paralysed with complete and total fear as flashes of a giant towering bear from when she was little came flooding back.

The huge black shaggy bear towered over her as she was cowering underneath the snow hoping it wouldn't see her. "Why had he thrown her to this monster, why did she have to defeat it at the age of 4 to prove how strong she was, why couldn't he accept that she wasn't some strong son like he wanted!"

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE" she yelled as a bright blue aura began to surround her. The Ursa took a swipe towards Ania as a giant sheet of ice burst forth from the ground blocking the strike, recoiling back the Ursa roared in anger as Ania opened her eyes which were even brighter and bluer than before as she simply pointed a finger tip towards the creature and a stream of ice raced forward engulfing the bear who was encased inside a huge block of ice.

The aura suddenly completely disappeared from around Ania as her eyes stopped glowing while she swayed and staggered back before dropping down to her knee's exhausted. A loud shattering could be heard as the Ursa encased in ice was broken into hundreds of tiny pieces while Tom stood a few feet away his katana opened from firing an explosive that finished the creature off.

"What the hell was that weird light surrounding you it looked like dust?" he asked helping Ania to stand up as she simply stared at the ground refusing to answer. "But I mean you didn't use your weapon to fire the dust and I can't see any visible signs of dust infused into your armour" "...look if you want to be friends there are some things you need to learn, when someone doesn't want to talk about their past you leave it buried" "But why?" "Because sometimes people want the past to stay buried and don't like bringing up... it's to painful".

Tom seemed to somehow grasp what Ania was talking about as he remembered after that one fateful day long ago he had asked his parents about it but time and time again they refused to speak on the subject and he never fully understood until now. "I understand I'll leave it dropped then" Ania looked up at him and for the first time since he had seen her she actually smiled "Thank you Tom" "Now let's go get that relic I spot the top of the temple just past these tree's".


	10. Chapter 10: Team ATAM

_**(Quick little note I've changed the title of the story around to ATAM since it fits better in with the story after reading the chapter you'll understand why, Enjoy!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Team ATAM**

* * *

The four of them stood at the bottom of the giant cliff staring up as Ania sighed "Really we have to climb this to reach the top and pass the initiation challenge?". "Unfortunately it's the only way up for us" Alan said pulling his tonfa's out as he stabbed the bladed end into the rocks using it as a lever to hold him in place. "It shouldn't be too hard Ania" Tom said as white light surrounded the bottom of his boots as they almost stuck to the rocks allowing him to climb.

"Yeah well some of us can't manipulate dust or have blades to use a lever" she grumbled about to turn to Mitch to see what he was going to do but found he had already leapt up onto the rock surface and simply climbed up by himself with no support. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME" she yelled up to him as he stopped and glanced down "I'd offer to carry you on my back but we aren't really that close for something like that" "Useless people making me do things myself" she grumbled.

"I kind of feel bad we left Ania back there" Alan said to Tom as they continued ascending up the cliff as Ania who was still standing on the ground slowly became tinier and tinier. "Logically there wasn't anything we could do to help her" was all Tom said as they watched Mitch climbing up below them leaping from rock to rock carelessly not even worried if he would slip there was a long plummet down below. "You act as if you've done rock climbing before?" Alan yelled across as Mitch stopped his leaping holding himself up against a particularly thick piece jutting out. "Huh oh yeah I always used to climb up various things when I was young, sort of was a sport to me and always the best way to get a view of your surroundings in a new area. Plus it made for good hiding spots way up high where no one could reach you."

Realising he had talked for the most amount of time since they had first met him Mitch looked back up to the top of the cliff "Enough chit chat we're almost at the top and complete this damn challenge so I can relax and have a drink".

Elsewhere down below Ania had been busy devising her own method for reaching the top which involved a thick tree log she had cut down a rock wedged in the middle of the log and another high above in the tree tops tied by a vine. "I'll show those idiots what happens for leaving me behind" touching the vine she yanked it forward causing the rock to fall down at a rapid accelerated pace slamming into the log which was tipped up. A loud creak could be heard as the log launched her straight up high into the air as she went flying past the boys on the rock like a blur.

"Eh did you just see Ania go flying past?" Alan said as they heard Ania's voice scream "Bye suckers" before a shadowy blur flew past them. "It couldn't have been her I mean how could she have managed to propel herself from the ground up and past us without having any necessary skills" "Way to make her sound useless" Mitch sarcastically said as Tom simply stared at him confused "I was simply stating a fact" "Yeah whatever let's just keep climbing."

Six hands clamped down at on the edge of the cliff as the three boys dragged themselves up collapsing onto the ground. "Phew that was quiet the climb" Mitch said leaping up stretching his arms as Ania was already sitting on a rock cross legged tapping her foot impatiently "What took you three so long". "But how, who, what?" Alan simply said confused as Tom for once was also confused "It's not logically possible!"

"Hey Mitch what took you lot so long to arrive" Yang's voice could be heard as Mitch looked across to see her standing with Ruby, Weiss and some other girl he had seen the girls talking to last night. She was the same height as the other girls with long black hair down that reached halfway down her back a black ribbon was tied a top of her head which was attached to a black headband. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that were connected to her shirt, on her feet she had black low heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes.

Black ribbons were on both of her arms while her weapon was sheathed to her back, she seemed shy or as Mitch guessed simply wasn't bothered making new friends as she was busy staring at the ground while the rest of her group were busy talking between each other.

"Well we got caught up fighting a Grimm then had to climb a cliff" Mitch said walking away from his group towards where the rest of the students were already sitting around as Professor Ozpin saw the last remaining group arrive and smiled. "Well better late than never and with that everyone has completed the initiation trail congratulations you're all students of the academy now. Now if you'll just follow me to the assembly hall we can start sorting all of you into your teams."

"I wonder how they sort and figure out the teams" Ruby said as Yang shrugged her shoulders "Who knows but hopefully we'll be together sis" "I swear if I'm stuck on the same team as you I'll go crazy" Weiss grumbled as Mitch walked alongside them in silence "Who the hell will I get stuck with" he thought to himself before Yang gave him a shove "Yo watcha thinking of?" "Huh just who I'll be stuck with, personally I'd just prefer being by myself" "Well doesn't work like that so guess you'll have to make friends with someone."

"Great" Mitch grumbled "What's so wrong with having to make friends" Yang said playfully punching his arm as Mitch took a sip from his flask "Just takes effort which I'm not bothered with".

Eventually everyone was seated inside the giant auditorium where Professor Ozpin stood up on the stage with a giant screen behind him as he spoke into the microphone. "Congratulations again to all our first year students who passed the initiation ceremony, we'll now begin grouping you all into teams and that'll be done based on what chess piece you all decided to pick up". "Wait that means..." Mitch said as he felt a hand get placed on his back "We're team mate's buddy" Alan whispered, "Alright I'm on a team with my friends" Tom thought to himself as he saw Alan give him the thumbs up "I wonder what that gesture means".

Ruby's team was announced with her as the leader followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang forming team RWBY then there was JNPR, CRDL, SALT and PWND. "Now presenting our 6th team which collected the Black Knight" "And here we go" Mitch groaned as Tom, Alan, Ania and Mitch's name were all called up as they walked up onto the stage standing facing the crowd while their faces were on the giant screen behind them. "They'll be forming team ATAM which will be lead by Alan Lee" "Oh yay our great and glorious leader" Mitch grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes before receiving a nudge from Ania to keep quiet.

"Alright here comes our next team" Professor Ozpin's voice was heard as the newly formed team ATAM started walking back to their seats. "Heh looks like you'll be taking orders from me ey buddy" Alan said nudging Mitch who grit his teeth "I swear you keep this up we'll become team TAM with you being burned to a crisp" fire burned in his eyes as Alan simply chuckled slapping him on the back "Oh you crack me up team mate". "Yep I'm done" Mitch threw his hands up and walked the opposite way out the door "Hey the assembly isn't done" "It is for me I need to go work out and blow off some steam before our new 'leader' is burned to a crisp".

A face peered over the bench press as Mitch saw Yang staring down at him "Hey you here to do some training as well?" "Actually I was avoiding my team" "Aww is your team really that bad?" "Well my leader is all friendly and talkative" Mitch groaned "I was actually talking to him when the assembly was over he seems like a pretty nice guy" "Yeah there's the problem the stark opposite of me who wants to be quiet and left alone" "Well you picked the wrong people to hang around with at the academy then" Yang laughed as she walked over to the punching bag.

"So this is our dorm room" Tom said opening the door to find four beds side by side as Alan looked around "Err so we share the room with Ania then?" "I don't really see a problem with that" Tom simply said as Ania barged in the room dumping her suitcase on top of the bed in the far right hand corner "It's easily solved I'll throw a curtain up so no one pervs" "Wait why would anyone perv?" Tom said confused as both Ania and Alan sighed. "Do you care which bed you have?" Alan asked Tom who had already thrown his suitcase on one of the middle beds "Huh did you say something?" "Nope guess I'll take the bed at the other far end" Alan tossed his trunk on the bed and began unpacking all of his gear.

"Man that was one hell of a work out" Mitch said stretching as he walked in completely shirtless and glanced around the room "So this is where we're all staying, sheesh all in one room". Tossing his shirt onto the bed next to Ania he removed his shorts and hurled them down to as Alan sighed "Dude we have female company are you sure you should just blantantly undress?" "Huh oh Ania didn't see you there" "It's fine I've seen a lot worse" "See she's fine with it now I'm taking a shower" Mitch said walking into the bathroom "So this is the team I'm stuck leading..."

Walking out a few moments later with only a towel on Mitch saw everyone had finished unpacking designating their stuff to different parts of the room. "So how come you don't have any stuff to unpack?" Ania asked completely oblivious to the fact Mitch was only wearing a towel "Not really when you spend as much time travelling as I do carrying crap gets annoying". The only possessions he had was a backpack and Ashura while inside was a few pairs of clothes and two photo's "So who are the people in the two photo's?" Alan said staring down at the first photo which had an older man and woman with a young boy in between them.

The man looked similar to Mitch tall and muscular with straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes but the mother was entirely different she was short petite and had long auburn coloured hair with green eyes. "Those are my parents and the little kid is me" Mitch said eyes sunken to the ground as Alan looked at the second photo which was much older Mitch arms linked around a gorgeous blonde haired girl. She was slightly shorter than Mitch with a curvaceous figure and stunning white skin while a pair of stunning cat like blue/green eyes stared at him full of love. "Is that your girlfriend wow you sure scored well with that" Alan said chuckling as Mitch slowly walked across snatching the photo from Alan "...don't ever ask me about her" "I'm sorry I was just curious" "WELL LEAVE IT BE!" he roared flames burning in his eyes.

After putting on some clothes Mitch stormed off down the hall despite the fact it was getting late in the night. As he slammed the door Tom looked up from the book he was reading "What did I miss?" was all he said as Alan sighed "Nothing just the enigma that is Mitch" "I say we just leave his past be some people hate talking about things that hurt" Ania said sliding underneath the covers as she pulled the curtain across her bed "I'll see you boys in the morning".

"I suppose I should leave it if it's to painful but how are we to work as a team if I don't know anything about my team members" Alan sat at the edge of his bed sighing, he had been trained by his family to be the best hunter and leader but never had he come across the unique individuals that were on his team. "Well I've never backed down from a challenge and I won't start now". Jumping under the covers he switched off the light "Don't stay up to late Tom we have a bright an early start for class" "Of course I just have a few more pages to read then it's to bed for me".

Elsewhere Mitch sat outside in the courtyard staring up at the bright full moon and sighed "Looks like it'll be another sleepless night for me" the necklace with a triangular pendant attached jingled in the wind as he looked down at it before gently touching it "Why'd he have to ask about that crap just when I had it deep and buried..."


	11. Chapter 11: First Day of class

**Authors Note: Hey sorry for the delay on the update had a few computer troubles and took awhile to get fixed but everything's sorted now so back to writing and updating**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Day of class**

* * *

A loud ringing noise assaulted the room as Alan groaned motioning at his hand to switch the alarm off but couldn't find it all as he opened one eye to find Tom sitting at the side of his bed holding the alarm out of his reach. "I knew you'd try putting it on snooze so I moved the alarm and forced you to wake up" he said placing it down as Alan sat up groaning "I know I said bright and early but this is ridiculous I want more sleep" "Man stop your whinging some of us have had even less sleep than you" Mitch said staring down at the school uniform they were expected to wear "They want us to wear this?" he said holding it up.

The boys had a black coloured suit lined with gold, a blue vest and white shirt with a red tie while the females wore black leg stockings, a red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. Ania's skirt was high above her knees and tight fitting to her body while the front of her shirt was unbuttoned slightly showing off part of her cleavage. "I haven't worn something this fancy like ever" Mitch said stretching in the outfit before finally throwing his leather jacket on "Ahh there much better". Finally when Alan had finished dressing they walked out of the room together and went down the hall before entering into their classroom where already most of the students had gathered everyone clustered together in their friendship groups.

"So where are we sitting?" Alan said looking around the room as Mitch pointed to the far right hand corner "Up there" "But that's away from people" "Exactly" was all he said walking off as Ania shrugged her shoulders and followed. "Fine guess I'll talk to others during our break" Alan said pouting as he followed and sat down staring around the giant classroom, it was a set up so all the seats circled around the front of the classroom where the teacher was already setting everything up.

The man was a tall and stocky yet portly elderly man with grey hair and a thick grey moustache. He wore a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. Coughing he glanced around the room "Well it seems everyone is here so perhaps we will start", just then the door burst open as Ruby and her team stood breathing heavily "Sorry we're late" she said as they quickly raced down finding their seat only for Jaune and his team to burst in as well awkwardly looking around as everyone in the room stared at them. "Ehe sorry we're late also" Jaune said nervously laughing as they all quickly found a seat and sat down.

"Ehem now with everyone here perhaps we can start my name is Professor Peter Port and I shall be teaching you about the purpose of being a huntsman and huntress. Now firstly the city of Vale and the 3 other kingdoms have been established so that they can provide people a safe haven from the Grimm, obviously through your initiation you've tangled with the Grimm and know how deadly and dangerous they are so people without proper training are at the mercy of these creatures. That is why these cities were established so that people could be provided with a safe place to stay and live away from the threat of the Grimm as high level hunters keep the cities safe at all times."

"Now the purpose of you becoming hunters is to uphold the peace of this world by combating everything evil that should threaten it, while this mostly will be the Grimm any instance of humans doing evil deeds should be taken care of dealt with by yourself when the situation is to dire for the police or anyone else to handle, we generally do specialise in the supernatural cases though"

Mitch yawned as he kicked his feet up onto the table "Man I'm falling asleep already I should get this guy to give me an audio of his speeches so I can sleep better at night" "I'd pay attention if I were you" Alan whispered across as he was busy writing down notes along with Tom and Ania as Mitch scoffed "It's fine I'll memorize this stuff, besides I don't have a notepad or anything to write stuff down on". Alan slid across a notebook with a pen "Here I just happen to have a spare" he said grinning "Screw you..." Mitch grumbled picking up his pen as he resumed listening to the teacher who seemed to have diverted slightly off topic.

"First though I'd like to tell you of a story about a very handsome young man... me, when I was a boy" "Man how does this have anything to do with learning about how to be huntsmen" Mitch grumbled as Alan shushed him to be quiet and keep listening. "Despite smelling of cabbages my father was a wise man he said to me Peter" "Seriously does he want us to write down his father smelled of cabbage?" Mitch said again "Can't you see this is valuable information from a professional huntsman so listen up" Tom now said as Mitch rolled his eyes "Yeah a real gem of insight this is".

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero" he then bowed and resumed his speech. "This is some quality information I can put to good use" Tom thought to himself frantically writing down all the information Professor Peter was saying.

"The moral of the story a true huntsman must be honourable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So who among you believes them to be the embodiment of these traits" "I do sir!" Weiss yelled throwing her hand up as everyone in the room stared down at her as the Professor simply chuckled "Well then let's find out, step forward and face your opponent" his hand pointed towards a metallic cage where loud grunting noises could be heard and blood red eyes glared out of the darkness.

So now Weiss stood at the front of the class room dressed in her white dress battle gear armed with a long lender rapier that had a strange circular guard housing what looked like a shard of dust as she assumed a defensive stance staring at the cage which shook and rattled as the growling became much more louder.

Professor Port holding a giant battleaxe hacked off the lock on the hatch as the giant boar sprung out glaring at Weiss with those blood red eyes, it's fur was pitch black with chunks of white randomly scattered in different patches while a white mask covered it's face with a red marking in between it's four orange dots for eyes. Lower down its mouth was bared open in a snarl while two wickedly curved tusks pointed back towards its head.

"She's fighting a Boarbatusk they're incredibly tough and vicious one attack from their tusks can be fatal" Tom said sitting back intrigued to watch Weiss battle style and analyse how different people fought.

As Weiss leapt at the creature attempting to attack her blows were deflected while Professor Port stood on the side making idle comments while Ruby was busy yelling encouraging words to her friend. For a split second Weiss looked across at her partner causing her weapon to go flying across the room as the Boarbatusk sent her flying onto the ground.

"Ho ho what are you going to do now?" the Professor said as the Grimm charged towards Weiss who rolled out of the way and grabbed her rapier turning back to face the creature. "I'd go for the belly it's the least armoured spot" Alan said to Tom who nodded his head in agreement while Ruby loudly yelled out what the two were thinking "Go for the belly Weiss it isn't covered in armour" "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled towards Ruby who slunk back.

The Boarbatusk rolled forward spinning at a rapid speed before launching itself straight at Weiss who formed a blue glyph symbol as the Grimm slammed into it and toppled onto it's back as a black glyph launched Weiss forward her rapier piercing through the creatures belly as it stopped moving.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress" the Professor said as Tom sat back in his head intrigued by Weiss battle style and her use of Glyphs to not only act as shields but to propel herself onto the offensive. "Interesting strategy and fighting style she has" Alan leaned across as the two of them began discussing her attacking ability in great detail.

"Unfortunately that's all we have time for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed" the Professor dismissed everyone as Mitch leapt up stretching his arms "Phew I thought that would never end so what class is next?" he asked Tom who pulled out the time table it seems we have a short break until the next class "Sweet I'm off then". Before Alan could call out perhaps they should hang out together to try and build some sort of team bonding Mitch had already leapt over the podium and darted off.

"Guess that leaves us three huh Ania" he said spinning around to see she had already walked off as he sighed "Fine looks like it's you and me" turning back he noticed Tom had already walked off as well "Woo go team…."

With a bit of time to spare before his neck class Tom decided to head back to the dorm and catch up on the required reading. Turning around the corner he spotted Weiss having a chat with Professor and judging by her facial expression she was perhaps getting a lecture as her eyes were set down to the floor.

"Huh wonder what the Professor is saying to her I would've thought she'd be praised given how well she handled that Grimm not to mention how crisp and clean her fighting techniques are" he said as they both walked off and Weiss came storming past him. "Hey Weiss" he called out as she turned and glared at him "What!" she snapped as Tom seemed oblivious to how annoyed she seemed "I just wanted to say you handled that Grimm rather well and I think your fighting technique is very professional".

Upon hearing that praise she seemed to lighten up a bit as she smiled "Umm well thanks I appreciate the compliment you'd be the first to say that I did well" "What was the Professor talking to you about?" "He said I was some spoilt child chucking a temper tantrum because I wasn't leader and Ruby who was incompetent in my eyes was". "I can see how it'd be frustrating being one of the best and yet not being the leader I see myself as the better hunter in my group and yet Alan was given leadership but it doesn't bother me because he still consults with me for options' so I still have some input".

After hearing Tom's talk Weiss seemed to muse over his words for a few moments before turning to leave "I can tell where you're coming from thanks ermm Tom wasn't it?" "Yes that's correct" "Well I'll see you around then Tom" as she turned to leave Tom stood there for a moment longer as Alan's voice chimed in his head "Well done my young student you've made another friend". "Yay I have another friend my friend list is slowly growing and becoming bigger!" Tom said pumping his fist into the air before walking off to do some studying before the next class.


	12. Chapter 12: Semblance and combat class

**Chapter 12: Semblance and combat class**

* * *

"Seems about time for our next class to begin" Ania thought to herself as she stood up from underneath the tree she had been leaning against staring out into the beautiful garden thinking to herself. Earlier she had attempted to try that on a bench outside the classroom but the guy who had been hitting on her at the Orientation came and sat down next to her "Heyyy I remember you it's Ania right?". In response Ania glared at him as he laughed "Wow so cold I like that in a girl playing hard to get, the names Nigel I think you remember me" "Yeah you're the guy whose ass I handed to him".

Nigel grit his teeth as he recalled what that bastard Mitch did to him humiliating him in front of everyone "I must say that was pretty impressive but I do like my women strong". Slowly his hand reached out as the air around Ania suddenly became cold "If you so much as touch me with that hand you'll lose it" her voice laced with venom she leapt up storming past a bulky black male who had cornrows running down his head as he howled "Hoooo striking out there Nigel I see" "Man shut up Weasley" he grunted leaping up "What do you want?" "Patrick wants to see us before we attend combat class".

As Ania was walking past the garden she heard a voice speaking down to her "Done enjoying the view? I myself still wish to stare at it's beauty". Looking up she saw a man sitting up in the branches of the tree she was leaning on as he leapt down landing gracefully in front of her a serene and yet somewhat cocky smile spread across his elegant face.

He stood the same height as Mitch with a similar build but he was more of an olive colour with straight brown hair neatly drawn back while a pair of hazelnut eyes stared down at Ania. "So what do you think of the garden?" she asked as he smiled looking back at the flowers "Oh I wasn't watching the garden" "But you said you were staring at it's beauty" "But indeed I was" he said staring even more intently at her as Ania rolled her eyes "Real smooth" "Why thank you I thought it was".

Turning to leave the man placed a hand on her shoulder "Doth the lady protest to my advances, do I even get to put a name to the face of beauty?" "The names Ania and I'm guessing you're Shakespeare" "Oh but I do wish so no but my name is a humble Adrian" "Right well see you around Adrian" as she walked off he gestured to his heart "You have pierced me well and truly" before he collapsed to the floor as Ania rolled her eyes.

Walking into the classroom Alan spotted both Mitch and Tom already seated as he waved his hand which received a wave back from Tom and a feeble flop of Mitch's as he took a seat between the two of them "So I wonder what class this will be about?" he said excited as Mitch sighed "Who cares really so much theory work where's the practical part. "Actually last lesson was a bit practical if you count Weiss fighting that Grimm" Tom corrected as Mitch slumped forward on his desk just as the Professor entered into the room.

He was a tall lean built man with light skin and grey eyes, a green and white bucket hat covered his messy and unkempt blonde hair that hung down over his eyes. Unlike Professor Port who wore fancy clothes this Professor wore a brown coat with a dark green shirt and pants underneath and wore a pair of geta's. A cane was held in his right hand while a fan was in the pocket of his jacket as he reached the front of the classroom and turned to face everyone. "Why hello there I am Professor Kasuke Urihara" looking up from his desk Mitch squinted his eyes before raising his hand "Hey have we met somewhere before?" "I highly doubt that you must have mistook me for someone else" "Huh he looks awfully familiar like I've known him from another place…"

"Now then I'll be teaching you everything from dust manipulation to your very own latent abilities called Semblance".  
Yawning Mitch laid back on the desk closing his eyes as Alan nudged him "Dude I think you should be paying attention" he whispered "But it's soooooo boring" he groaned swatting a nudging Alan's hand away "Still if you want to stay at this academy you'll need to keep up good marks". "Hold up I can't stay here on my combat prowess alone what is this madness!" Mitch yelled slamming his hands down as the whole class and teacher stopped to stare at him while Yang and Ruby giggled from his outburst.

"Ehem thank you for that interruption Mitch, now back to today's lesson which is on semblance. What exactly is semblance you ask? Well I'm sure half of you have already utilised your semblance without even realizing it perhaps. Now how it's much similar to aura as it's an ability that is inbuilt deep inside of you and can differ greatly from user to user. Some may be able to manipulate their body in a certain manner while others manipulate outside forces. Everyone possesses a semblance but it sometimes takes awhile for yours to surface and can take awhile to master as well".

Looking around the classroom Professor Urihara leaned on his cane "Does anyone want to give an example of their semblance if they know it?" Eyes scanning around the room he pointed the cane towards Ania "How about you". "If I have to I guess" she said standing up and walking down the front "So Ania why don't you demonstrate your semblance ability to the class then?"

"Well my ability is that any object I touch or choose within my vicinity I can manipulate the trajectory at which it moves so I can speed it up to hyper speed levels or slow it down to nothing at all" she said as the Professor walked over towards his desk picking up a pencil and throwing it towards Ania at a blinding speed as she glanced towards it as the class watched it slow down until she was able to easily catch it mid air.  
Turning around she flicked the pencil towards the back of the class as it flew forward at a rapid speed crashing into the wall and becoming embedded into the wall. "So Ania's is a case of manipulating external instances around her although it could also be used on herself I'm sure" "Huh so that's how she raced up the mountainside faster than us" Alan said recalling seeing a blur fly past them at a blinding speed.

"I suppose we have time to show one more off any volunteers?" "Yeah I'll show mine off" Adrian said standing up as he walked down towards the front passing by Ania "Your semblance is pretty awesome but I think you'll be impressed by mine" "I highly doubt it but you can certainly try". Standing at the front he turned to face the class "So my ability is to cause any part of my body to become hard" with that he winked at over half the females in the class while Mitch howled with laughter from his seat.

"To put in a literal sense and demonstrate" Adrian said removing his silk red shirt posing for a moment to show his abs off to the girls before a dark black substance began to slowly cover his torso. "I can manipulate to target specific points or even cover my entire body and the stuff is harder than steel" he held up a giant battle axe and slammed the spiked tip into his stomach as the loud ching echoed around the class.

As he went to sit down winking while he walked past Ania the Professor clapped his hands "All very impressive semblance's and as you can see they all are very diverse, now for your homework I want you to write up a report on your semblance and it's abilities then next class we'll be presenting them each one by one" "Noooo more homework" Mitch groaned as Tom looked across at him "I think it's perfect we can learn more about our other classmates skills and perhaps the more I know on them the easier it'll be to make friends or so Alan says".

Just as the bell for the next class rang Mitch jumped up and stretched "So what's the class now" "It says here combat class" Ania said as a loud wohoo was yelled by Mitch "Finally a class I can enjoy this'll be good!" he yelled leaping over the desk and racing out the door.

"Alright this class will be mad!" Mitch said sitting on the edge of his seat as Ania rolled her eyes "You men and your fighting is that all you think about" "No I think about strategies on how to win fights as well" Tom chimed in.

"Oi, oi listen up chumps this combat class here you'll learn the fundamental fighting skills to slaying Grimm and other enemies also you can compete against your other classmates and test your skills. At the end of the semester there will be a tournament held for all first years and the winner receives a nice hefty prize so train up".

Their combat instructor was named Manji and towered over everyone at 6'6, incredibly stocky as well he was covered in numerous battle scars the worst being a diagonal one across his right eye and a particularly nasty horizontal one on his nose. He had dark brown eyes with black straight hair that was spiked up while he wore a traditional samurai kimono that was coloured dark blue but in the corner of the room was his battle armour a pitch black spiky demonic looking set with a wolf like helmet while a massive sword twice his height was placed up on the wall.

"So to kick things off let's having a little sparring lesson let's say you" he pointed to Tom who shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the middle of the ring before Mitch was pointed to next as he eagerly leapt up "Wohoo finally a chance to test my skills against someone". "I imagine the outcome will determine me the victor" Tom simply stated as Mitch laughed "Hey I wouldn't count me out completely I might just surprise you". "Very well let us see what skills you possess fellow team mate" Tom bluntly said unsheathing both katana's from his back as Mitch slung Ashura over his shoulder grinning "This should be exciting".


End file.
